


First x Comes x Rock

by Hisoka Morou (hotforhazza)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fisting, Greed Island Arc, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Shameless Smut, This Is STUPID, Unholy Shit, fucking hisoka, im not ashamed, prepare your anus, see what i did there?, sorry - Freeform, the world needs this, this is gon be some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotforhazza/pseuds/Hisoka%20Morou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born from an idea from a friend. This is going to be some crazy stuff.</p>
<p>When Killua and Gon are doing their thing, some itches can not go unscratched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First x Comes x Rock

**Author's Note:**

> PREPARE YOUR ANUS

Ever since Gon and Killua arrived at Greed Island they haven't had any time to do ... certain activities. Bisky or as Killua liked to call her , Stupid Fucking Nasty Old Duck Hag ass bitch, was always interrupting them. The thing is, Bisky has gone Masadora to cash in their Monster Cards and Killua saw this as a perfect opportunity to get some action. Every time he'd try to get some of that fabulous Gon Freecs dick. Killua basically hardened at the thought. He needed it, he wanted to feel those fabulous green pubes tickle his bootyhole in the moonlight. 

Killua looked over to Gon who payed him no mind as he absent-mindedly played with his nails and looked at the moon. This made Killua even more determined.

He WILL get his dick tonight.

"Oi Gon, whatcha doin?" Killua said with a slight seductive tone. Gon looked to him with slight confusion at being snapped from his daydream. 

"Uh, umm , nothing. What's up?" Gon said sounding flustered.

"Well as you can see , the hag isn't here. Meaning we can do something we haven't been able to." Killua hinted in a suggestive tone.

"WE CAN MEASURE OUR DICKS! I KNOW MINE HAS GOTTEN B-" 

"No you idiot.." Killua said slapping his forehead. "We can do this." Suddenly, Killua clothes are torn off and he stands, ass naked, in front of Gon wiggling his white booty.

Gon begins to sweat looking at Killua and tries to cover him, afraid that at any moment Bisky will return. 

"Gon I need your fabulous peen or I might die, the hag won't be back for another day. Please." Gon sighed, but then nodded in agreement because he had wanted this too.

After the usual foreplay and removal of clothing Gon lays Killua onto a flat rock and prepares his anus for his giant peen. Killua looks so happy that he could almost cry when Gon starts to lean in.

"You'll be okay right?" Gon says expressing worry.

"YES, JUST FUCK ME JESUS CHRIST!" 

With that Gon pushes in and bottoms out immediately. Both he and Killua cry out in pleasure, finally feeling each other after so long. The pleasure is so great that Killua's hands grow their nails and scratch up and down Gon's back, but he doesn't care. He thrusts hard and strong each time sending shivers up Killua's spine. 

"Gon, ye- oh my god I need more. My ass is so itchy for you." Gon starts to sweat again because, this was all the dick he had. He almost pulled out his phone to call Hisoka and ask if he could loan him some dick for the day. After some thought Gon pulls out.

Killua sucks his teeth and looks at Gon with a questioning look. What could he be thinking?

"Look Killua, I'm going to try something just keep an open mind...." Killua looked even more confused now. All he could think about was filling his hollow asshole.

Suddenly Gon's nen aura began compiling into his fist. He tells Killua to spread his asscheeks and take a deep breath.

"PREPARE YOUR ANUS" Gon screams. "THIS MIGHT HURT A LITTLE BIT." Killua didn't seem worried though. As a matter of fact, he spread his ass cheeks wider. Yeah, it would hurt but he would do anything for his Gonnie-poo. After all the training he has endured in his life he knew he could take this. Nothing could be worse than what he has gone through with Illumi.

Killua prepares himself by closing his eyes and mentally repeating his mantra, "Gon is love, Gon is life." He knew that as long as he believed in this nothing could go wrong.

With a throaty roar, Gon brings his arm back and shouts, "FIRST COMES ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS.......................ROCK!!!!"

With that he barreled his fist into the white haired boys anal cavity. He did ask for more after all, Gon was one to deliver. Killuas eyes rolled back and popped out of his head in immense pleasure. The power of Gon's rock is so great it sends a shockwave though Killua and blows away all the rocks around them. Gon looked down and all he saw was a satisfied look on Killua's face.

After Gon removes his fist Killua is happy as shit. Literally, he shits everywhere. Even though he must now where a diaper due to his loose asshole his itch has been scratched and he and Gon have released their frustrations.

When Bisky returns she is shocked by the display of shit and blood so much so that she trips on air and falls face first into a pile of shit. She dies of suffocation since no one helped her up. Killua smiles and pees on her grave. He and Gon kiss and ride Hisoka away into the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT EVEN SORRY ABOUT THIS FUCK IT


End file.
